Demi-chaosgod adventures: Chapter 2
The Warp Jason's P.O.V ``What was that?`` ``More to the point Jason, what is this?`` `` I don't know , but from the look of things this must be hell!`` `` Uh guys you might want to see this!``We all looked over the rock that we were hiding behind. ``They're daemons lots and lots of daemons.We should run and I mean we should run now , if they see us they'll rip us limb from limb in seconds!`` `` Wait , they're not attacking... they're bowing.`` ``Wait what are they carrying oh my gods. They're carrying thrones.`` `` Guys I think we just found our fathers domain!`` The daemons lifted us up on to the thrones and while some of them were carrying our thrones towards a palace that appeared to be made of black diamonds , and when we got closer we found that it was. They carried us into a hall like the hall of the gods on Olympus and there stood five thrones each with a massive daemon on top but I knew straight away these weren't daemons these were the chaos gods. We learned a bit about them from the daemons on the way here. There was Slannesh , Nurgle , Tzeentch , Khorne and Malal otherwise known as Malice. ``Why are we here , tell me.``Derek I noticed let out a bit of anger in his voice.`` Because we want you to be our generals !``the one who I guessed was Khorne said. `` Why should we ?``I piped in. `` Because once your outside the warp the Olympians will find and destroy you.``I looked at Derek he seemed to be deep in thought. `` Fine I'll do it. ``Derek said. `` But on one condition my brother stays here.`` ``Agreed`` Tzeentch said to him. I looked at Derek with shock. I mean that would probably mean attacking both Camps and then probably Olympus itself eventually . And could we really do it to our childhood our home for more than nine years. But then I remembered , I remembered the look on their faces , I remembered the look of hate , of fear , of sheer terror and disgust and I realized I relished being feared. I liked people being so scared of me. And then I thought what has Olympus ever done for me except treat me like a bug. And boy would I love to make Olympians feel sheer terror. And I said `` as long as I get to kill mister son of Poseidon.`` Olympus Poseidon's P.O.V 2 months later:``This is outrage , sheer madness.`` I roared at Zeus. `` For once I agree with barnacle beard.`` Ares said. `` He does have a point brother. `` Hades said through gritted teeth. `` How dare you insult the rightful ruler of Olympus.`` Zeus thundered. `` Cough ''rightful yeah right , you might as well say Kronos was a good parent.``I said. Zeus was going pure white with anger. `` '''Enougghh' , I have just about had it with all of you.`` Heracles roared. `` The forces of chaos are toying with us and we must not let them win , we just cannot let them win.`` `` And who are you to question my authority.``Zeus rumbled. `` Heracles , your son and in case you didn't notice. You . Are . A . Jerk!`` And with each word accompanied by Zeus electrocuting his own son. Suddenly the room went cold. We all felt it. The stars started to vanish , as whole constellations disappeared from the star observer. Then it happened. First it was Aphrodite she screamed as her skin grew wrinkly as she turned to show her true age . Then I noticed it was happening to all the gods. Their true ages revealing . Except for me and my brothers it was happening more slowly so we were all wrinkly old men and every other god on Olympus was dust. Then two people walked in but I recognized instantly that they were about Percy's age. I lifted my head to speak but the tallest of the two boys put one foot on my head and slammed his foot down smashing my head against the gold floor. I looked and realized I was bleeding. Then the tallest spoke. `` Well , well , if it isn't the last gods of Olympus. Jason tell me if I'm wrong but we were supposed to take down the four main pantheons right.`` ``Right.`` ``And by that they meant the Greek , Roman , Egyptian and Norse , right.`` ``Right.`` ``So with the Olympians down does that mean the Roman side is down too .`` ``I'm not sure maybe we should ask Heracles , or Dionysus , always hated him, didn't you.`` `` Something just tells me that they're not the talkative sort sort . `` ``Yeah but wait a second , aren't they dead.`` `` Wow no wonder they're so quiet. Otherwise they'd be bragging about all their dumb children and their idiotic followers.`` I tried to speak but then he just smashed my head against the floor again.`` Now you see , we were originally going to attack the demigods but then we heard about you're plan. So we came to stop you from using and instead use it for ourselves.`` Then without warning the one known as Derek brought his sword up and slammed it down. And then black . All I could see was black. I know gods are meant to be above such emotions but I wish I could have seen Percy one last time. `` Oh you will . In fact you will see him very soon.`` The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.`` Who are you?`` I tried to scream but no sound would come out. `` All in good time, all in good time.`` Category:Chapter Page